Silly Cupid
by theHAWKsprotege
Summary: In which: Clint looses a bet, Tony is Sherlock Holmes, and we find out why you should never make Clint Barton wear a Cupid costume. Little bit of Clintasha/Blackhawk.


Clint had just sat down in his comfy chair to watch some classic BBC television. After all, the main room in the newly created Avengers Tower was quite cramped, and at least here he wouldn't have to worry about Thor wanting to "free the trapped people within the picture box." Within his nest, he was happy. Well, at least until Tony Stark walked in.

Stark, sauntered into Clint's "nest" and stood in the doorway. Clint fought his urge to grab the knife in the chair cushion and hurl it at Stark to make him leave. The only thought that kept him from doing so was the fact that Stark was supposedly working on some new exploding arrow heads for him.

Rather than prolonging his exposure to the nuisance, Clint decided to get it over with. "What do you want Stark?"

"Ouch. Last name. Really?" The billionaire feigned hurt. "I was just coming to remind you that the Halloween Costume Party is tomorrow."

Clint, in retrospect, really should have been more worried due to the man's smirk, but he was, too engrossed in watching Monty Python. In an effort to rid himself of Stark, he said, "Okay, _Tony_. I knew that the party is tomorrow, and before you ask; yes, I have a costume; no, I'm not telling you what it is."

"Touchy. Touchy," replied Tony. "Anyways, how about we make things a bit more interesting? Hmmm?"

"And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little wager." The genius' smirk grew bigger.

"What type of wager?" Clint's interest had been peaked.

"Just a little bet based off of a staring contest."

"What happens when Iwin?

"_If_ you win, I will soundproof all of the vents and air ducts for you, and I will turn one of the floors into your own private shooting range. If _I_ win, on the other hand, I get to pick your Halloween costume that you must wear tomorrow."

Clint weighed the odds, and shortly decided it was worth the risk. Besides, this played to his strengths: watching for extended periods of time, and not blinking. What could possibly go wrong? With these thoughts finished, he gave verbal agreement.

Tony pulled another chair from the corner and sat himself right in front of Clint. The contest began. Unfortunately, for Clint, Tony had no intention of being beaten or missing an opportunity to humiliate the archer in public. Tony reached down and quickly grabbed a small animal that had managed to enter undetected by the archer. Ordinarily, this would pose no problem for Clint. However, he was unlucky enough for said animal to be a cat. Of all things, Clint just had to be allergic to cats. His sneeze was so powerful that, in addition to blinking several times trying to fight it back, it blew Tony out of his chair.

As Tony was regaining his composure, he made sure to tell Clint that his costume would be delivered to his door an our prior to the event, lest anything disastrous should happen to it.

In between sneezes, Clint proclaimed that it didn't count due to cheating. Unfortunately, Tony did point out that they never made any rules for the contest. Clint stayed in his nest for the remainder of the evening.

**The Next Day: At the party**

Clint was standing in the corner trying to hide. There were so many agents present, and Stark managed to pick one of the worst costumes possible for Clint to have to wear. He was currently dressed as cupid, wearing only a diaper and golden, Roman sandals. It came with a quiver full of heart shaped arrows and a little golden bow, which Clint thought was actually pretty good considering its origins. He didn't mind the staring, and the looks; he could deal with that. He was trying to hide from the one person that would make him miserable: Tony Stark.

Clint had almost found the perfect hiding spot when he hear him.

"Say cheese, Cupid!"

Clint turned around to see Tony dressed, of all costumes, as Sherlock Holmes. Being the seasoned assassin he was, he managed to keep his cool. It was his turn now.

"You know, Tony. You made a very big mistake when you picked this costume."

"Well I didn't make a mistake, but I guess I can humor you. So tell me, Cupid, what was

my mistake?"

"You picked a costume that I could bring my preferred weapon of choice with me."

Tony's smirk disappeared from his face as soon as he saw Clint pull out and snap together his actual bow and began reaching for actual arrows that were mixed in among the fake ones.

"Run little rabbit. Run."

With that, Clint began to chase Tony around the room with a look of pure vengeance and determination upon his face. During this hilarious event, Tony's cries of "this is so not fair!" and "Come on, Barton! It was just a joke!" were circulated until Tony failed to mind his surroundings and ran head first into a column, successfully knocking him unconscious. Needless to say, Clint stopped chasing him and made his way over to Natasha, who was wearing a stunning costume of Cleopatra.

"Well, you look cute. But I thought you were coming as Doctor McCoy?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. But right now, how about we go party?"

"Oh, no! I am not even going to be seen near you wearing that costume. I said you look cute. Like a lost puppy kind of cute. You're on your own."

And then Natasha walked away, but not before planting a nice kiss on his cheek and a wink before she sashayed away.

So, Clint just waited in the air vents and began to plot his vengeance on Tony.


End file.
